


Elsa's Depressing Routine

by Barrytrain



Category: Disney - Fandom, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A sudden quick story I thought of. Here is a story of Elsa's routine as a freak, unable to control her ice powers. This is her story from before the main events of the film 'Frozen'.





	Elsa's Depressing Routine

An 18-year-old Elsa awoke from her bed chamber, her eyes opening slowly. She looked around, ice covering the room again like an ice rink. She rolled her eyes sighing, her powers out of control once again.  
“Another day of being a monster.” She whispered to herself.  
She got out of bed at her usual pace, her barefeet touching the ice covered floor. Nowadays, it never bothered her. How cold her feet were, impossible to slip on the ice anymore. Else approached the clock, seeing it was 12pm. She smiled weakly.  
“Great.” She said. “Anna and my parents will be out with their royal duties.”  
She grabbed her purple gloves, placing them on her hands slowly. She put her blue slippers on slowly, looking in the mirror, her hair a mess. Elsa chuckled a little before gasping. She had seen Anna in the mirror, visualising herself as Anna with her messy hair in the mornings. She snapped back into reality, trying to put on a smile.  
“There we are... Time to get food before anyone sees me.” She said to herself.  
She walked to her bedroom door, opening it slowly. She was making sure it was clear. No servants or any unwanted guests. Luckily for her, there were none. She left her room, walking down the stairs. Elsa closed her eyes, praying she wasn’t leaving frozen footprints behind her like the last time. It caused so much of a commotion, her parents hiding it quickly before any of the servants noticed. She approached the kitchen, grabbing a loaf of bread and meat, putting them together without hesitation. She started to eat where she stood, walking to the sink to get a glass of water. As the water came out, it only froze. Elsa stared at the frozen water, sighing deeply.  
“Can’t even drink these days. What’s the point?” She asked herself.  
She just walked back upstairs, wishing for the day to end again. The past few years, it had been like this. Anna had stopped asking Elsa if she wanted to build a snowman. She closed her bedroom door, finishing her sandwich before plopping herself back on her bed, bouncing up a little from the comfy mattress. She sighed once again, looking up at the ceiling.  
“Another day of this.” She said, no longer feeling the urge to cry.  
“An outcast... A freak. I wish I never had these god forsaken powers.” She closed her eyes, waiting for the rest of her day to pass to restart the cycle tomorrow. And then the next day... And the next day... And so on till the end of her life.


End file.
